dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trenches
} |name = Dead Trenches |icon = Ico Thaig.png |image = Area-The Dead Trenches.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Rift |type = Fortress |location = Underground |exits = Deep Roads |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) Darkspawn |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Dead Trenches is an underground fortress, accessible via the Deep Roads only after Ortan Thaig has been traversed. Background Bownammar, also known as the City of the Dead was once the headquarters of the Legion of the Dead. The fortress was reclaimed by the dwarves and lost again to the darkspawn so many times that even the Memories cannot track it.Mentioned by Oghren while in this location. Eventually it was permanently lost in 9:13 Dragon only with great regret. It is now called the Dead Trenches. Paragon Caridin designed it long ago and it is considered one of the finest works of the dwarves. Involvement Quests Enemies * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal and Critter versions.) * Genlock alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Genlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) - Mage * Genlock forge master (Darkspawn, Boss) When defeated drops, Forge Master's Hammer, Spear-Thrower and over 4 . * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) - Mage * Ancient darkspawn (Darkspawn, Boss) Appears only if the Warrior's Grave in Ortan Thaig has been examined. When defeated, drops Topsider's Blade, Grey Warden Helmet and some random loot. It will also update the quest An Admirable Topsider. * Shriek (Darkspawn, Normal) * Ogre (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Bronto (Beast, Lieutenant) * Corrupted spider (Animal, Normal) * Devouring skeleton (Skeleton, Normal) * Broodmother (Darkspawn, Boss) While fighting her, more Shrieks, Hurlocks and Genlocks will move in. Defeating her unlocks the exit of the instance to Anvil of the Void and yields Codex entry: Broodmother, the items Rock-Knocker, Effort and Ring of Selection plus random levelled loot. * Broodmother tentacle (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Legion spirit (Shades, Normal) They attack only after the Helm of the Legion is taken from the Legionnaire altar. * Gangue shade (Shades, Boss) Summoned during The Gangue Shade quest. Notable items , source: , source: , source: , source: , source: , source: - part of the Dead Caste side-quest , source: dropped by the Ancient darkspawn in the south-central tunnel on the map (only available after acquiring An Admirable Topsider quest from the Warrior's Grave in Ortan Thaig). , source: of genlock forge master , source: of genlock forge master , source: of broodmother , source: of broodmother Codex entries , source: , source: Statue (Paragon Branka) , source: multiple Runestones , source: x3 and , source: Legion of the Dead Relic , source: Runestone Containers * (Darkspawn, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Critter) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Critter) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) Mausoleums * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Special) - Boots of the Legion * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) * (Darkspawn, Normal) * (Special) - Gloves of the Legion * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) Forge Master's camp * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) * (Darkspawn, Elite) * (Darkspawn, Normal) The Corruption * (Special) - Armor of the Legion * Fractured Stone (Stone, Elite) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Normal) * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Boss) - locked (60 XP) * (Darkspawn, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) Bownammar * Fractured Stone (Stone, Elite) * (Special) - Helm of the Legion * (Generic, Critter) * (Special) - Dead Caste Insignia * Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) Special objects * x2 Pressure Plates (detect/disarm for 40 XP) * An automatically resetting tripwire, unless disarmed (40 XP difficulty); in order for a rogue to disable it, switch to 3rd-person top-down view and then move the mouse pointer along the tripwire to either side and into the wall until the disarm icon appears. (PC Only) * Ominous Door: Locked, needs a key that can be found in the southernmost room of the final large area in the . Notes * You must have received the quest to find Branka in order to get to the Dead Trenches. This area is only accessible once you have found Branka's journal in Ortan Thaig. Getting through the Dead Trenches leads to Anvil of the Void. See also References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Thaigs Category:Fortresses